


【珉浩】Be Mine

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 先婚後愛, 未婚懷孕, 現代都市AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 現代都市AU / ABO / 先婚後愛※ BGM：Ofenbach - Be Mine
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Kudos: 18





	【珉浩】Be Mine

01

該怎麼辦呢？

鄭允浩孤伶伶一人坐在公園的長椅上，目光不知道投哪兒，濺著泥土味的地面、草叢堆、從面前跑過的黃色小狗，他彷彿無頭蒼蠅似地，漫無目的放空著，滿腦子只有一句話——該怎麼辦呢。

鳥群在天空中來回盤旋，蓬鬆白雲染開一層層藍暈，風和日麗甚至可以說是太過晴朗，他抬著頭看了很久，好一會後才緩緩低首，近乎無聲地嘆了一口氣，兩手手掌隔著厚重衣物小心翼翼按上平坦的小腹，輕輕磨娑，那裡頭現在多了一個與他血脈相連的小生命——

十五分鐘前，他被醫生告知已經懷孕一個半月了。

大醫院獨有的消毒水味讓人起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，彼時鄭允浩守在診療間外頭的單人椅上，思考著等等會聽到些什麼，他雙手交握，暗自祈禱不是自己所想的那些——等候將近二十分鐘的號碼輪替後，零六號的紅色數字終於顯現在LED螢幕上，他趕緊拿好背包，小心翼翼的推開拉門，拘謹地向辦公桌後的醫生輕聲打了個招呼，露出一抹漂亮卻流露出些憂心的笑容。

負責他的年輕醫生大概是新進的，笑容裡還有幾分青澀的傻氣，她先是站起來和他握了握手，親切喚道一聲鄭先生，才開始照著診斷出來的結果，向他說出那些專業卻極為冷冰冰的醫療術語。

然而第一句話直接就把鄭允浩劈得腦海一片空白，他努力給自己做的心裡建設全部都被現實一拳頭給粉碎殆盡，丁點都殘屑都沒留。

恭喜，鄭先生，你懷孕了。

你看，這裡有一個孩子，不大，才一個半月而已。

她指著超音波上頭顯示出來的圖案，說道。那片黑白的深沉斷層隱隱約約描繪出一個模糊晦暗的殘相，中間有一個小小的，形狀朦朧難以辨別，鄭允浩睜大眼，無法確定的物體——那是他肚子裡的生命，他暈茫茫地想，這些竟然就可以代表一個孩子的存在嗎？

醫生還在繼續劈裡啪啦說著一大堆注意事項，關於他的身體，關於他肚子裡的小寶寶，鄭允浩茫然地點著頭，也不知道自己到底有沒有聽進去，他現在腦袋裡大抵亂成一團漿糊，耳裡灌進的韓文聽起來都不像是韓文了。

「或許你會想看看這個，新手媽媽嘛！這總是很讓人開心，是嗎？」醫生說到中途，眼神陡然一亮，微笑著從厚重的檔案夾堆裡抽出一份資料遞了過來。

鄭允浩下意識接過，白紙黑字，上頭陳列著一條條為了讓人能夠清楚理解而顯得極為好讀易懂的用語，他卻突然有些希望醫院能不能別這麼貼心，或許等等對方還會再給一份孕婦須知——而他大抵還需要一本單身Omega該怎麼獨自養育孩子的教科書。

太不真實了，這一切。

怎麼可能就這麼剛好呢，明明只有那一晚——

鄭允浩感覺自己的嘴乾澀宛如粗糙磨損的砂紙，他的手禁不住輕輕發抖起來，要用力握緊成拳才不至於讓對面的醫生發現一絲異狀，他盡力扯動嘴角，試圖露出以往工作時那無懈可擊的漂亮笑容，但他發現自己此時此刻連要做到面無表情都顯得極為困難。

「啊不過，如果可以的話，一定要多多休息及好好吃飯，您有些太瘦了，這樣對自己跟對孩子都不太好。」醫生眉宇微皺，輕聲說道，不僅僅是因為手裡拿到的數據使她說出這番話，更多的是在她看來，面前的Omega著實是清瘦得讓人有些心疼，分明是個比明星都還得漂亮的人呀。

「啊、是......好的，謝謝妳，我會注意的。」鄭允浩應了聲，瞇眼的笑容卻顯得極為不自然。

怎麼辦、該怎麼辦呢——

原本以為不會有的、可是.......那一晚我們......

鄭允浩眨眨眼，指尖捏緊書面資料，心想自己肯定看起來僵硬又蒼白，活像是驚悚電影裡從棺材之中爬出的喪屍，早知道他出門前應該先喝一杯提神的飲料亦或是美式咖啡——啊、不行，現在肚裡有一個小小的孩子，咖啡是絕對碰不得了......總之，他現在的面色一定非常差勁，不然面前的女人不會露出頗些擔憂的目光，而那視線簡直令他頭皮發麻。

「不好意思，請問.....您是有什麼困擾嗎？」她咬咬唇，似乎斟酌了很久，才開口小心翼翼地問。

鄭允浩愣了一下，他不是傻子，自然清楚對方所指何意，他的眼神反覆在那佈滿憂慮的年輕面龐及手裡的診斷書來回反覆，半晌後，他將手掌輕輕覆上依然孕育了一個新生命的腹部，視線持續緩緩地垂落。

「不.......什麼事都沒有，謝謝妳的關心。」

他笑著說，與此同時，掌心的刺痛感幾乎要淹沒了他。

02

說不開心自然是假的，可害怕也是真的。

鄭允浩對此不得不承認。

他本就是喜愛孩子的人，懷孕生子一直都是被放進人生規劃裡足夠重要的一環，但一想到現實壓力與無可避免的性徵因素，先不說有沒有足夠的經濟實力養育孩子，光是怎麼以一個未被標記也沒有Alpha照顧的Omega身份獨自度過長達十個月的懷孕過程——鄭允浩就感覺自己一個頭兩個大，腦袋呈一直線空白，什麼都思考不了。

那晚之後他多少因為擔心而吃了避孕藥，雖然不是在發情期上床，中獎機率粗估少上五十分的可能，但自己被操得生殖腔完全打開還被內射卻是不爭的事實，更不用說還不是一次——他也不記得到底都被按著做幾次了，鄭允浩紅了紅臉，來回晃頭，努力打散腦海裡徐徐繚繞升起的香艷畫面。

結果沒想到還是懷孕了......哎，怎麼會這樣呢，果然事後吃避孕藥沒什麼用吧。

鄭允浩無助的想，不管怎麼說這種事情是絕對不能跟家裡說的，媽媽的身體本來就不好了，不能再令她受打擊，而智慧又還小，要是知道他跟一個Alpha一夜情還懷孕， 而且他還是被強迫.....確切來說算是半推半就，大概會瘋了吧，不，那孩子估計會衝來首爾說要把那個讓他懷孕的臭Alpha狠狠揍一頓。

智慧雖然是個Beta，行事風格卻比任何一個Alpha都還得強硬啊.......鄭允浩抿抿唇，一想到那個男人被智慧抓著領子（等等，以智慧現在的身高來說大概還要踮一下腳才抓得到）狠揍一頓的畫面.......不不不，這太可怕了，要是真發生他應該也沒顏面活下去了。

總之，家人那邊是一定要瞞著，那又得打給誰訴說才好呢？他雖然在首爾工作也有好一段時間了，但同事們居多同他一般為了生計忙得不成人形，怕是根本沒空接電話，要因為這種事情去叨擾別人也實在很不好意思，而好朋友們也都在光州認真工作著，也不清楚他們知道後會怎麼想......鄭允浩突然覺得有點想哭，他揉了揉還沒落淚的眼睛，有點酸酸澀澀的。

「沒事的，允浩，你可以做得很好的。」深吸一口氣，鄭允浩握緊拳頭，對著自己加油打氣，現在不僅僅只有他，還有孩子，絕對不可以被冷冰冰的現實給擊倒。

一直以來都是一個人努力奮鬥，當時都能做的好好的，沒道理這次就不行——他可是被大家稱為熱情允浩的人啊，如果因為懷孕這件事情就倒下的話，那也太對不起這個稱呼了。

首先，要怎麼平安順利的度過十個月，並且把孩子好好生下才是重點，但事已至此，工作那邊看來也是很難繼續了，畢竟他的職業極度要求體態，雖然照醫生所說，男性Omega懷孕時並不會特別顯懷，多穿幾件衣服甚至還看不太出來，但他穿著.......好吧，穿著於一般人眼裡來說應該算是有些暴露的衣服，在客人面前表演舞蹈，展現風姿，要是有丁點變化都會立刻顯現出來——這事關他的自尊心與職業操守，鄭允浩想，果然還是要先暫時辭掉工作才行。

但這份工作的確是鄭允浩在首爾工作三年，薪水最高的一份，畢竟他表演娛樂的對象全都是這個社會裡數一數二上層的人物，環境也相當的好，薪水不高都是不可能的。

按理來說拿著這份薪水他其實應是不愁吃穿，甚至扣掉基本開銷還有閒錢可以拿來運用，但他家庭環境本就不好，母親常年生病，斷斷續續拖著，醫藥費累積下來並不是個小數目，而妹妹仍在讀書，他所領的大部分薪資幾乎都匯回老家，因此三年努力工作，累得要死要活，在首爾也不過只是租了個位置不錯的屋塔房，每個月都還得苦苦記帳計算花費。

所以，説辭職很容易，可家裡的開銷又要怎麼辦呢.......鄭允浩皺緊眉頭，一陣陣無力感深深襲來，他突然覺得上帝真的是給他出了個難題，這已經不是像往常那般想著不要輸就可以真的不輸——可他想要這個孩子，他想要好好的生下來。

事實上，從一開始把孩子拋棄這個想法他就沒有想過，鄭允浩承認自己某方面來說有點傻跟固執，竟然打算生下一夜情對象的孩子——可再怎麼說這都是流著他血液一半的孩子啊，鄭允浩禁不住撫摸著肚子，眼神溫柔一片，光是與他聯繫著生命血緣，與他共享十個月的同步心跳，他便覺得自己沒有任何借口可以捨棄這個悄然到來的小天使。

但鄭允浩很清楚，以自己目前的經濟水平，即使孩子生下來了，從各方面來看他也絕對是養不起的——他垂下眼簾，似乎在思考著什麼。

過了一會兒，鄭允浩好似下了一個重大的決定，他從口袋裡掏出手機，指腹緩緩地滑過手機聯絡人介面，直到眼簾前出現那簡潔的三字，一豎一劃黑白分明，他咽了咽口水，猛然感覺心臟開始增快——

這個號碼他從來沒有撥過，雖然對方曾真摯地拉著他的手，低聲下氣的説發生任何事都可以找他幫忙，但不知為何鄭允浩總是沒有勇氣去麻煩對方。

彷彿只要面對那張過分英俊的臉龐以及深邃的小鹿眼眸，他就什麼話都說不出來。

可現在已經不容許他不勇敢了，為了孩子，生下來後交給對方肯定是最好的選擇、希望對方會願意養育這個孩子，不管怎麼說也是基因的一半提供者.......那般分明可以隨手就把他這種小人物給捏死的人，卻會自責地向他跪下道歉，甚至說著要打要駡、甚至告自己都可以，滿心滿眼都是對他的愧疚之情——

鄭允浩想，會這麼做應該也不是什麼無情冷血的人，小說裡面那種讓懷孕方墮胎、說要維護自己名譽的俗套故事劇情，是不會發生的吧.......

鄭允浩抖了抖，捏緊了手機。

他垂下頭，深深呼吸了一口氣：「允浩呀、放心，一定會沒事的。」他低低地輕聲向自己說著，最終仍然顫抖著按下通話鍵，打給了沈昌珉——大韓民國第一財閥的繼承人，被評選為最讓人羨慕的含著金湯匙出生的小少爺，所有未婚Omega的夢中情人。

也是與發生他一夜情的Alpha。

03

不是，我要的放心應該不是這種啊？

鄭允浩呆愣愣地望著在自己面前跪下，捧著他的雙手，一張英俊面龐寫滿真摯誠懇的男人，怎麼想都不敢置信事情為何會變成現在這樣——

先把時間倒回三十分鐘前。

他撥了電話給沈昌珉，對方接通後似乎非常意外卻又有那麼些......一絲絲驚喜？隔著手機雜音，鄭允浩不是很能斷定對方的情緒，他小心翼翼地詢問能否約個時間，並表示想要當面說些事情，如果沒空也沒關係。畢竟沈昌珉要忙的事情可多的是，光是接他電話就讓鄭允浩覺得太不可思議了——那可是全韓國數一數二財閥的繼承人，現在居然在跟自己通電話.......

嗯，加上還讓我懷孕了，現實可真是一部電視劇，太戲劇化了。鄭允浩心想。

而沈昌珉不僅沒拒絕，甚至還打算直接派車過來接他到公司、要不是他不停拒絕，對方估計是真打算這麼做——到底是有錢人都這麼誇張還是沈昌珉太溫柔貼心了？鄭允浩默默地思考著，莫名覺得頭有點疼。

總之，後來他騎著機車抵達對方的公司大樓前——事實上準備跟櫃檯小姐説是來找沈昌珉時，鄭允浩甚至還略感不安，畢竟自己看起來實在就不像是個會跟沈昌珉搭上邊的人，殊不知對方一看見自己立刻笑臉盈盈，他都還未開口報上姓名，年輕女孩便說道：「您好，鄭先生對吧？請直接跟我上樓就好了。」

鄭允浩一愣，懵懵懂懂地下意識就跟著人走，等到進了電梯，他才後知後覺地反應過來：「不好意思，我並沒有說我的名子，妳是怎麼認出........」鄭允浩實在有些好奇，沈昌珉看過他，但其他人可不清楚他的模樣啊。

「啊，沈先生特地跟我們說了，說待會會有一位非常、非常漂亮的Omega來找他，黑髮、個子高腿很長，左邊嘴角上有一顆小小的痣，叫做鄭允浩，沈先生說只要看到這樣一個人，直接帶上樓就好，那是他重要的貴賓。」

「所以一看到您我就知道肯定是鄭先生啦，您真漂亮，就像沈先生說的那樣。」

女孩彎著眸子，笑得非常可愛甜美，似乎不覺得自己說的話有多麼讓人害羞，至少鄭允浩是眨巴著眼睛，一路從脖子紅到耳朵，雙手手指纏著，不知道該說些什麼，最後只能干巴巴從喉頭裡擠出一句謝謝妳。

怎麼不只沈昌珉，連他的員工都嘴巴像是抹了糖蜜似的！鄭允浩揉揉臉，感覺耳朵燙得不行。

「那麼，鄭先生您直接進去就好，這層樓除了秘書室外就是沈先生一個人的辦公室。」電梯面板上的圓形數字框到了二十，悠揚的旋律鈴鈴響起，門扉隨即徐徐向左右兩側分開，女孩微微欠身，向他輕柔柔說道。

收回飄遠的思慮，向人認真地道過謝，鄭允浩提起精神，走向在此之前他幾乎沒有勇氣踏入的那一個空間——

接下來，鄭允浩只記得自己跟沈昌珉友好地握了握手打了招呼，對方還是如此好看英俊，一身黑色三件式西裝襯得整個人精神抖擻，宛如一尊希臘雕塑似地閃閃發光。直到現在鄭允浩都還是難以想像自己居然第一次就是跟這樣的人上床，雖然沈昌珉還是小上他兩歲的弟弟，可他們之間簡直就是雲泥之別，差太多了。

沈昌珉領著他到一旁的長沙發椅坐下，然後倒了杯檸檬水遞來，接著坐到對面，語氣溫溫柔柔地猶如春日的一縷暖風，面帶微笑詢問他最近過得怎麼樣，明亮的小鹿雙眸隨之專注地凝視而來，直讓鄭允浩差點都有些講話結巴。

怎麼可以長得那麼好看呢——鄭允浩捏了捏自己的手心，內心忍不住嘆道。

他們之間寒暄客套一會，沈昌珉才又接著問他打算說些什麼事情.......然後一切就回溯到最源頭，鄭允浩灌上一大口水，壓下快要淹沒喉嚨的緊張與不安，他咬了咬唇，才顫顫啟口表明自己懷孕了，是沈昌珉的孩子。而話音一落，鄭允浩抬起頭，就立刻收穫了他從沒在電視上看過的、沈少爺震驚到全然呆滯的表情。

「對不起......這件事情我唯一能想到的只有您......我想要生下這個孩子，在生下來之前我絕對不會麻煩您，但我.....希望您能把孩子帶回去扶養，跟著我的話，孩子一定沒辦法過很好的生活。」鄭允浩看著沈昌珉，語氣懇求，可對方似乎還沉浸在驚慌之中，並沒有回話。

他們之間頓時進入某種極為古怪的沉寂氛圍，鄭允浩知道這件事情對於沈昌珉來說肯定打擊極大，畢竟那可是一路走來要什麼有什麼的小少爺，眼光自然高得不行，現在一個底層Omega懷了自己的孩子，內心根本沒辦法接受吧.......想一想，鄭允浩突然感到有些難受，不知道是為什麼，他並不希望自己從沈昌珉口裡聽到任何一句有關於否認的話語——他總覺得自己會非常非常難過。

「我想請您幫助的只有這件事情，希望您可以答應我.......」

鄭允浩説，語落他禁不住吸了吸鼻子，不知為何先前都沒哭的，這時候卻突然有種落淚的衝動，他抹了抹眼眶，下意識地咬緊下唇，等候著沈昌珉的回覆。

然而事實上，鄭允浩接下來完全哭不出來，他甚至差點嚇壞了。

因為沈昌珉沉默將近五分鐘後，如同那晚結束後的隔天早晨，他陡然站起身，走到鄭允浩面前，再次膝蓋並不值錢似地單膝跪下，然後特別自然地牽住Omega的一雙手，目光真摯，語氣極為堅定——

「那請你先嫁給我吧。」

沈昌珉說，然後低首輕輕地吻了那柔軟的指尖。

TBC.

（阿沈是負責任的好男人（？）


End file.
